


Daddy Daughter Dance

by angryschnauzer



Series: Daddy Mobster Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Valentines, daddy!Bucky, mobster!Bucky, valentines dance, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: When Becky Barnes purchases two tickets for the Valentines Daddy Daughter Dance it can mean only one thing; her father the notorious Mobster James Barnes has been released from prison. Does he deserve his fearful reputation, or will it be a Valentines Dance to remember?





	Daddy Daughter Dance

Daddy Daughter Dance

The line for tickets stretched out the door of your classroom, and you abandoned any hope of getting a lunch break, instead you snatched bites of your apple between each girl that excitedly stood in line, their money gripped tightly in their hands as they waited in turn to buy tickets for the Valentines 'Daddy - Daughter Dance'.

Now, not every girl brought their father. Some would bring a stepdad, some a grandparent. Sometimes it was a brother or an uncle. There was even one girl the previous year who had two Moms in a same sex relationship, so one Mom came along instead.

Handing the tickets over you wrote down the names of the girl and their guest, duly noting their details before they skipped off excitedly. As the line started to dwindle you saw one 3rd grader nervously standing at the end of the line, gripping the bundle of dollar bills tightly until it finally came to her turn;

"Hey there Becky" you greeted the girl. She wasn't in your class but it was a small school with only two classes per grade.

"Hey Miss. Can I get two tickets please?"

She thrust the bundle of bills across the desk, her hand shaking as you took them, watching as you pulled two numbered tickets from the stack;

"Sure thing. I just need to get the name of your guest"

With your pen poised you barely heard the girl's whisper, but the name was clear;

"James Barnes"

-

The night of the dance had arrived and to be honest you were so excited for the girls. The whole school had been buzzing with anticipation, the decorations had been put up and the entire gym was covered in red and pink streamers and balloons. You were on door duty, checking tickets as people came in and marking them off the list. The principal’s wife and head of the administration was helping you, and in a quiet moment you were doing a headcount as she glanced over your shoulder at the clipboard;

"Becky Barnes is coming?"

You looked a Pepper, surprised by the hushed tones of her voice;

"Yeah..." you ran your pen down the list to find the student; "She's bringing a... James Barnes..."

"Oh... I guess he's been released then..."

"Released? What do you mean?"

Pepper took your elbow and quietly steered you away from the crowds of students and their guests;

"I know you aren't from around here so aren't aware of the town gossip, but James Barnes is pretty much the boss of the town's mob family. He was put away in Prison eight years back for extortion..."

Taken aback at her explanation you considered your words for a moment;

"But he is allowed on school property, yeah? We're not about to break a little girls heart are we if we refuse him entry?"

Pepper shook her head;

"It’s good, I guess" she glanced around the room at the other family members that were accompanying their little angels; "To be honest I think half this room has seen the inside of the cells at the court house at one time or another"

At that moment one of the other faculty members that were helping on the refreshments table came over to talk to Pepper, so you moved back to your spot at the door. Thankful that it was now quiet as the majority of the ticket holders had arrived, you quickly pulled your phone out and fired up Google, searching news reports for this James Barnes. The results brought up a litany of articles that led with a man with a shaved head and fierce eyes staring out of a police cruiser, a harsh look of defiance on his face.

However no amount of press photographs could have prepared you for the vision that walked in the door that very moment, holding it open for his daughter. Dressed all in black, James Barnes was drop dead gorgeous, and the proud smile on his face as Becky greeted you politely and handed the ticket to the dance over somehow made him even more attractive.

“Evening Miss” Becky smiled before beaming up at her father; “This is my Daddy”

Following her gaze you locked eyes with him and was immediately lost in the stormy sea of grey and blue that stared back at you;

“Pleasure to meet you, Becky’s told me a lot about all her teachers...”

He held his hand out which you took and he shook gently, before he released his grasp and rested his hand on his daughters shoulder;

“So, what do we have here? Would you like to dance first or get some refreshments? Tonight is all yours Princess... Or...”

His voice trailed off as he saw his daughter looking longingly at another girl that passed who was fussing over a corsage, and you watched as his heart sank and he muttered under his breath;

“Aww shit... a corsage...”

You cleared your throat;

“Mr Barnes? We have some of the students from the high school selling corsages in aid of band camp if you were interested?”

You saw the relief wash over him as his gaze followed where you were gesturing to, mouthing thank you as he held his hand out;

“C’mon Princess, lets pick out a nice corsage that’ll match your dress”

Watching as the pair made their way across the room, he looked over his shoulder and mouthed ‘thank you’, and you felt your heart skip a little. The man was devastatingly handsome, and the way he treated her you could see that whatever his past crimes were, he’d obviously missed a lot being in prison as she grew up.

“You know you’re staring, right?”

The sound of the principal’s voice in your ear made you jump;

“Tony!”

Principal Stark stood next to you, rocking back and forth on his the balls of his feet as he chuckled;

“Hey I can understand it, half the faculty are swooning over James Barnes tonight”

“Do you know him?”

Shaking his head he smiled and waved as students danced by with their guests;

“No, only of him. But from what I heard when he took over from his father in the family business, he moved his activities away from public places like the schools and parks. Whatever you say about the Barnes Family cartel, they made crime clean again... moved into construction and waste management...” he looked around the room before lowering his voice as he looked at you; “The town actually got better under Barnes control...”

You both watched as Becky led her father onto the dance floor, seeing as she moved clumsily in time to the music before he motioned for her to step onto his feet. Your heart swelled it almost burst out of your chest at that point, watching Father and Daughter move in time to the music, and you could tell James had some moves but was holding back, he seemed an absolute natural on the dance floor.

“You’re staring at his ass”

Feeling your cheeks flush, you rolled your eyes before glaring playfully at your boss;

“Ok ok... I’ll go check on the refreshments” you laughed before stashing the guest list on the desk and making your way across the room.

-

As the evening drew on, the girls had continued to dance as their guests had started to tire, most having been out at work all day prior to an evening of revelry. Now on coffee duty, you were serving the guests as they came to the table, watching as the 5th grade girls were dancing to Taylor Swift and showing the younger girls the moves to their routine.

“Thank you”

Looking up at the soft voice that accompanied the hand that had just taken the coffee you’d poured on auto pilot, you smiled when you saw it was Becky Barnes’s father;

“Mr Barnes...”

“Please, call me Bucky... or at least James”

Taking a heart shaped cookie he stood at the side of the table as you both watched as Becky attempted to follow the routine, following well but not perfectly;

“Takes after her Mom... never was one for dancing” he mused quietly; “Is she in your class?”

“No, at least not yet; I teach the 4th graders. We won’t know who is in mine or Mr Roger’s class until the last week of summer semester”

“Rogers? Steve Rogers... I haven’t seen that little goody two shoes punk for years...” he looked around the room; “Is he helping tonight?”

Wary of your answer, you paused;

“Umm... I... I’m not sure...”

Bucky’s face dropped before he let out a self depreciating laugh;

“Ah... right... I guess my reputation precedes me...”

“I’m sorry... up until you walked in the room I didn’t even know ‘who’ you were... then someone kinda filled me in...”

He looked as if he was about to leave, crestfallen and broken before you reached out and rested your hand on his arm;

“But I prefer to make my own judgement of people, based on facts and actually talking to them, getting to know them...” you paused; “And what I was going to say was I’m not sure if Steve is here tonight as he is also the coach for the soccer team. The boys had practice tonight...”

A smile spread over Bucky’s lips and it lit the room more than the mirror ball did. Before you could continue your conversation Becky came running over, tugging on his arm and begging him to dance with her again. With a laugh he set his cup down and let her lead him to the dance floor, and you watched as this time when they danced she was proudly showing him the steps to the routine she’d mastered.

As the evening went on and the hour grew late, you started to see more tired faces. Eventually the dance came to an end with Principal Stark thanking the girls and their guests for attending, and with that the crowds started to leave. As the lights went up you and the other teachers started the clear up, thankful that there wasn’t much to do.

Twenty minutes later the gym was clear, the tables and chairs stowed in the closets and the staff were looking to leave; most having families and loved ones waiting for them at home. Reassuring everyone that you didn’t mind running the floor over with the broom so that the janitors could come in fresh in the morning to mop the floor, you said goodbyes to the last few staff.

Looking around the room you set your phone into the docking station that was used for the dance classes and pulled up a feel good play list, smiling when you heard the first few bars of some cheesy songs come through the sound system. Sweeping as you danced to the music, you were soon lost in your own little world, enjoying the privacy of solitude but wishing you had a partner to dance with. Twirling around the broom you had almost finished the entire room when one of your favourite songs started to play, Eric Carmen singing Hungry Eyes from the Dirty Dancing soundtrack.

As the first few lines came through the speakers you started to sing along, only to stop abruptly as you span and saw a familiar face leaning against the doorway to the gym. Rooted to the spot you watched as James Barnes crossed the room, tossing his jacket away as he suddenly took you into his arms and span you around.

Your feet moved in time to the music as he led with practiced steps, one hand on the small of your back as he pulled you flush with his body, the other grasping yours as he led you in time to the music, his body moving as if made of smoke and sin.

When the final bars of the song left the speakers your steps ended, standing in his arms, your lips close enough to feel the others breath on your face;

“Kiss me...” you said softly

He needed no further encouragement, his lips met yours and it felt like the world was spinning, your world complete.

The creaking of the gym door opening abruptly broke the kiss, Principal Stark clearing his throat;

“We were just locking up...”

You could hear the smirk in his voice as you turned;

“Sure thing Tony”

-

Standing outside the school gym, Bucky had walked you to his car explaining that he’d returned to the school after Becky had realised she’d left her jacket behind. Having reassured him it would be found in lost property first thing on Monday, you’d both crossed the parking lot before standing next to his vehicle.

“So umm...” he mumbled, suddenly nervous as he breathed out a laugh; “God, I’m outta practice with this...”

Smiling at him you took his hand;

“Well I hear you might have been busy for the last few years... but...”

“But? But you might wanna go out for a coffee sometime? Or Dinner?”

“Yeah, I’d like that” you smiled at him, feeling the warmth in your heart bloom as you saw him visibly relax as he heard your words; “But I should go... my bus leaves in like 5 minutes...”

“Can I give you a ride? No strings! Just a ride home. I can even drop you on the corner of your block if you don’t want me to know your address...”

Letting out a quiet laugh you nodded, thanking him as he opened the passenger door of his luxury SUV. Settling into the plush seats you watched as he quickly ran around to the driver’s side and started the engine, giving you a shy smile before he set off. Giving him the address he plugged it into the GPS and you made small talk on the cross town journey.

“So... anything you want to ask me?” he pressed; “I guess if I want to date you, I need to make sure you want to date me, right?”

“Anything?”

“Ask away, I won’t be offended”

You paused, not scared by his reputation;

“So if we dated and it didn’t work out, I wouldn’t end up with a pair of concrete boots? Wouldn’t find a horse’s head in my bed one morning?”

Bucky let out a deep belly laugh;

“No, definitely not. The only boots you’d be getting would be Louboutins and no horses” he gently steered the SUV around an intersection before he looked at you;

“I know what the town thinks of me, and I know what people say I am. Some of it is true, but for the better part I am a business man with business interests in a number of different places. I never claim to be something I’m not, but I never lie and I treat those I care about like they are my world”

He pulled the car to a stop outside your apartment building;

“So, dinner tomorrow night?”

“I’d like that”

Leaning over to kiss you he gently cupped your face, tipping your chin up to meet his touch;

“To new beginnings...”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a couple of years back but for different MCU characters, but came back to the idea recently. Unfortunately time got away from me, and what had been planned as a smutty Daddy kink fic, actually turned into a pile of cute fluff. But anyways, enjoy, Mobster!Bucky isn't one i've written before so this is all new.


End file.
